One last chance
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Steve ha sido puesto en su más grande desafio después de derrotar a Loki y estar bajo la mirada de todo SHIELD, ahora tendrá que liderar su propio escuadrón con gente inusual que no cualquier agente tendría como sus subordinados.


**Disclaimers:** Nada me pertenece de los personajes usados en está historia, todo lo que hago es con el fin de entretener.

 **Nota importante antes de leer:** La historia está ambientada justo después de la película de Avengers, aquí Coulson si muere para no poder filmar la infame serie de Agentes de SHIELD y deberán ser pacientes hasta llegar a un punto donde se pueda estar al mismo punto que Civil war.

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en este sucio lugar? — dijo en voz baja Maria Hill, estirando la mano para entregar una botella de agua a su interlocutor, mientras tomaba asiento en la única banca del recinto.

Cuatro horas consecutivas eran la razón de que ella y Nick pararan su rutina en el cuartel para asegurarse de que el inquilino bajo su guardia siguiera con la buena costumbre de no meterse en problemas.

—Las que sean necesarias para evitar papeleo y arrestos. Deberías disfrutar estar fuera de las oficinas y no haciendo el trabajo de los novatos o los de nivel más bajo. —Replicó Fury mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

La teniente giró los ojos expresando su obvia molestia. Aunque en el fondo prefería perder el tiempo y no dar explicaciones sobre los Vengadores.

—Podríamos estar tres días y Steve no se cansará. — Hill reclamó al notar que pasarían más horas en el mismo lugar por simple rutina para seguir el paso de Rogers. Pasó la mano por su cabello para acomodar un mechón suelto, posando disimuladamente la vista en el soldado.

Era increíble cómo podía estar enfrentando a tres expertos en combate y parecer más fresco que una mañana de Alaska. Ni un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, la respiración tan tranquila que parecía tomar ese entrenamiento como un juego.

—Rogers no está en condición de liderar una misión en solitario; y con las grandes cabezas de SHIELD detrás de mí, es imposible que pueda hacer un gran movimiento sin que lo sepan. —Dijo Fury masajeando la sien con su mano. —estoy fuera de lugar en mi propia agencia, Hill.

A lo lejos se encontraba Rogers en ropa deportiva golpeando el quinto saco de box dejando descansar a los inexpertos soldados de SHIELD solo se asomaban unas gotas de sudor por su frente o quizá era agua de la botella que bebía y momentos antes habia usado para refrescar su rostro.

—Debe sentirse fuera de lugar o ser incómodo —Maria enfatizó la frase al hablar —son palabras pretenciosas cuando se habla de llegar a una fiesta con el mismo vestido que la anfitriona. — Volteo a ver a Nick. — Lo mismo ocurrió la semana pasada, en una visita de rutina a la Torre Stark. Papper usaba el mismo conjunto que yo y fue tan molesto para mi ego.

El líder de SHIELD no tardó en sonreír al entender el contexto del ejemplo impuesto por su subordinada y aplaudió por la gracia del asunto.

—Me sorprende que usen ropa del mismo diseñador. —Respondió el hombre.

La teniente alzó la ceja mostrando clara incomodidad — Seamos sinceros, siempre creemos estar en una situación difícil y no es verdad. —Hill le explicaba Fury mientras veían entrenar a Steve en el gimnasio.

—¿Desde cuando sientes empatía? —Preguntó con interés el jefe de SHIELD.

Maria volteo para enfrentar de forma amistosa a su jefe en mando —Está fuera de su época. Eso podría agotarlo emocionalmente, y tenerlo encerrado sería injusto para quien nos ayudó a salvar Manhattan ¿no lo cree?

Por un momento Fury recapacitó antes de dar su opinión:

—Lo pondremos a tejer unos guantes para los guardias —Respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo que la teniente sonriera de lado. —Creo que eso podría ternerlo ocupado.

—Es un buen incio— Dijo ella estando más tranquila al poder leer un "planeo algo" en el rostro de Fury.

Instalaciones centrales de SHIELD.

El rubio llegó puntual para así ponerse al día con los acontecimientos y demostrar que no era un hombre de oficina, necesitaba despejar la mente con todas las distracciones posibles y un recado directo del jefe era una excusa perfecta para iniciar teniendo un enfoque distinto al de siempre.

El día prometía ser alentador. Al llegar a la recepción fue informado que Nick ya lo esperaba en su oficina.

Entró al elevador y presionó el boton del piso indicado. La música relajante lo estresaba, y más cuando otros trabajadores esperaban llegar a su piso, mientras usaban sus teléfonos inteligentes para perder algo de tiempo.

El soldado respiraba frustrado por la situación en la que estaba, viendo una rutina en la que no encajaba y no se acostumbraba; hacer reportes, visitas de rutina, chequeos continuos a archivos que no sabía la ubicación. El estaba hecho para estar en el campo de batalla para asegurarse que los cambios se llevaron a cabo, estar presente cuando los buenos ganaras y que las injusticias pagaran.

Steve llamó con discreción frente a la puerta.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Rogers cerrando cortésmente al entrar

—Buenos días, Capitan. —Respondio Fury. —Toma asiento por favor. — Contestó señalando el lugar libre que se encontraba frente a él.

Steve estaba inquieto por la reunión matinal. —¿Para qué solicitó mi presencia?

—Sé que estos meses han sido difíciles para ti. —Fue la frase inicial del hombre con parche en el ojo.

Rogers no pensó en mentir, sus ojos inmediatamente lo delataron al mostrar una expresión devastada.

—Todo mundo regresó a su vida: —Fue su primer reclamo. —Natasha y Clint volvieron a hacer el trabajo sucio, Bruce está lejos por tanto caos y lo entiendo; Stark está en la torre disfrutando de su vida llena de espectáculo, siendo el centro de atención; y yo… —Steve mostraba cierta frustración en su postura —Soy un soldado después de todo, pero estoy en SHIELD como una reliquia más.

Nick pudo notar cierta chispa en la mirada del Capitán América. Supo en ese momento que el hombre no jugaba cuando juró proteger a su país

Fury negó sonriendo mientras abría una gaveta de su escritorio.

—¿Que tan preparado te sientes como para ser líder de tu propio escuadrón? —Preguntó el jefe al mando de SHIELD mostrando unos folders deslizándolos por la mesa.

—¿Esta hablando en serio? —El rubio especuló lo recién escuchado.

Nick alzó la ceja —Tan serio como que tus nuevos pupilos no serán faciles de entrenar.

Steve dudo antes de tomar los informes.

—Estoy listo para mantener a salvo a los civiles que pueda pero… esto es apresurado. No me necesitan. Si ya los fichó es por que son buenos.

—Parece que te estas acobardando, son unos aspirantes difíciles de ignorar. Tomalo como un reto. —Cuestionó el hombre detrás del escritorio.

Steve sintió esa frase como un balde de agua fría. Trataba de provocarlo, pero no cedería si alguna persona bajo su mando podía llegar a morir.

El rubio pasó saliva antes de contestar. —Phil…

—Necesitamos a más agentes como Coulson —Interrumpió el moreno.

La memoria del agente perdido hacía que la mayoría de la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D. aceptara cosas sin pensarlas y eso lo sabía Fury.

—No quiero que sus vidas sean mi responsabilidad.

—Saben cuidarse solos. — Respondió con seguridad el moreno. —Lee los informes, familiarízate con tus nuevos camaradas y acepta ser el capitán de tu escuadrón.

Steve asintió viendo a los ojos de Nick —No lo defraudare.

—No digas cosas tan pronto, falta ver que tan ben capitan eres.

Roger se levantó de lugar y agradeció con una simple seña antes de salir de la oficina principal de SHIELD.

—Espero un reporte en un mes, Maria estará al pendiente de tu avance con el grupo y si es que aceptas a tomar misiones fuera del cuartel.

Fueron las ltimas palabras de Nick antes de que steve saliera camino al pasillo.

Durante cada paso que daba el soldado sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, esa tortura al tener la incertidumbre de no conocer a quienes estarían bajo su mandato y si ellos podían seguir su paso como sus antiguos aliados; en específico pensaba en su compañero caído Bucky.

Quiza tendria metahumanos bajo su cuidado, personas con habilidades que les harían difíciles de herir y eso sería un alivio para él, el tener otros Baner en el equipo. Pero no lo sería si tenían la misma estabilidad que Bruce.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa pasó meditando cada pro y contra de tener un propio escuadrón dejando de lado a los Vengadores.

El edificio lleno de departamentos humildes estaba frente a él, subió las escaleras como cada noche lo hacia despues de entrenar en el mismo gimnasio que permanecía intacto a través de los años y que en ese momento comienza a tener una rutina tediosa.

LLevó la llave a la rendija de la cerradura, abrió la puerta encendiendo inmediatamente la luz, cerró meticulosamente casi resguardando los archivos que llevaba en mano.

Steve tomó lugar sintiéndose cómodo en la cama, la lámpara iluminaba bien la habitación y así comenzó a leer las fichas de los nuevos agentes.

Kim Young-Woon

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 30 años.

Tipo de sandre: O negativa.

Antecedentes: Participe sentenciado por tráfico de drogas, tráfico de personas y asesinar al líder temporal de la mafia llamada La mano que circula en Hells Kitchen. Protegido por SHIELD al ser un rebelde contra dicha mafia.

«Debo leer los archivos de este incidente » Dijo para si mismo Rogers, interesado por ese lugar en especifico porque ¿como habian continuado sus vidas las personas que vivian cerca del altercado con los chitauri?

Observaciones: Hábil peleador con armas blancas como cuerpo a cuerpo, obediente y honorable cuando se trata de moral y ética bajo sus bases de estas.

Habilidades: Especialista en taijutsu y ninjutsu. El mismo se llamó ninja moderno.

—Debe ser una broma. —Dijo para sí mismo Steve ahora con un vaso de naranjada que había tomado del refrigerador mientras paseaba por la cocina.

Quedó en la entrada de la habitación y prosiguió con su lectura.

Darren Gontier.

Sexo: Masculimo.

Edad: 35 años.

Sangre: B pósitivo.

Antecedentes: Médico militar dado de baja sin honores por utilizar suero experimental en pacientes terminales Dichos pacientes sobrevivieron gracias a los experimentos del gobierno liderado por Thaddeus Ross. También es responsable de usar técnicas de tortura en enemigos.

Observaciones: Tercera generación de médicos militares, hará lo posible por mantener la vida y seguridad de sus compañeros, trabaja bien bajo presión.

Habilidades: Amplio conocimiento de medicina alternativa como convencional, experimentado médico general especializado en traumatología.

—Es bueno tener un doctor en el equipo. —Dijo en voz alta Rogers estando frente a la ventana que daba una espectacular vista de la ciudad.

Kari Transeu.

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad:18 años.

Sangre: B negativo.

Antecedentes: Culpable de fraude al ganar ilícitamente as de 300 millones de dolares en tres casinos en las vegas, retirar sus expedientes y rastros de toda internet, hackear mas de cinco ocasiones la señal del pentágono para transmitir mas de cuatro horas seguidas el video con el audio de Nyan Cat.

Reclutada para ser parte de SHIELD se encargó de interferir lo intercomunicadores de nueva generación sólo para escuchar a Thor y Loki durante la misión en la torre Stark siendo degradada del cuartel y puesta bajo el mando de la agente 13.

Habilidades: Ser más inteligente que todos los hackers que trabajan en el hellcarier y por eso trabaja en solitario, también hizo que los treinta hombres detrás de las computadoras no pudieran acceder al menú de inicio de la nave y en cambio puso el video de PPAP como tortura para todos.

—Debí saltar este expediente… un momento ¿quien hace todas estas fichas?—Se preguntó a si mismo Steve.

Blair Quinn

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 54 años.

Sangre: Desconocido

—Un alterado. —Casi gritó conmocionado al notar que había más mutantes aparte de él y Bruce.

Antecedentes: Único sobreviviente de la familia al haber sido atacado durante el suceso de Nueva york, los chitauri a tacaron a su esposa e hijos haciendo que el mismo estrés despertara sus condiciones especiales

Habilidades: Sangre más pesada de lo normal cuya densidad se debe a un organismo externo que vive en simbiosis con su cuerpo dotándolo de inmunidad a golpes, presión, bajas temperaturas y condiciones extremas.

—Pobre hombre. —Exclamó viendo las desconocidas luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

Rain Hunter.

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad:27 años.

Sangre:B positivo

Antecedentes: Ser parte del grupo de rebeldes radicales que usaban el terrorismo para promover sus causas de lucha, nunca fue vinculada a ningún atentado pero se cree que estaba relacionada con el líder Nitro. Se entregó voluntariamente al notificar sobre el atentado en el hospital infantil Seattle Hope donde ella desactivar la bomba de último momento dejándola a media fuerza de explosión escapando tempranamente.

Habilidades: conocimiento basto de diferentes tipos de explosivos, sus fórmulas y preparación casi inmediata, explotó la celda cuando solo usaba tenis converse y uniforme de presa.

—Parece tener una mutación inusual para poder soportar una explosión. —Rogers continuó leyendo. —Quizá sean delincuentes o héroes; ellos o decidirán. Agente Phil Coulson.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sé que es diferente a lo acostumbrado con referencia a donde Marlvel y Disney llevan la franquicia.

Agradecimientos espaciales a la mafia, mis queridas CMOSSER, PLATRIXU y ADDIE REDFIELD quien por más de un año insistieron en que escribiera.

Dudas y comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
